1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a miter saw, and more particularly to a miter saw in which a miter saw unit supporting a saw blade is pivotable to incline the saw blade relative to a base for placing a work thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional miter saw having a miter saw unit pivotable to incline a saw blade relative to a base is used to obliquely cut a work placed on the base.
In order to permit such an inclined positioning of the miter saw unit, Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 63-49901 proposes a miter saw having a support arm (a hinge member) which vertically pivotally supports a miter saw unit and which is laterally pivotally mounted on a base. The support arm includes an arcuate slot formed in the lateral pivotal direction. A screw is inserted into the arcuate slot and is engaged with a part of the base, so that the support arm is kept in position at a vertical position or a laterally leftwardly or rightwardly pivoted position.
However, with the prior art construction, since it depends on the tightening force of the screw to keep especially the vertical position of the support arm with the screw positioned at the central portion of the arcuate slot, it is not possible to precisely determine the vertical position of the support arm. Further, since the adjustment of the position must be made every time the support arm is returned from the laterally pivoted position to the vertical position, the adjustment operation is very troublesome. Additionally, because of such dependency on the tightening force of the screw to keep the vertical position, the vertical position may be easily displaced when the screw has been loosened, and therefore, the vertical position cannot be reliably kept. Furthermore, since the determination of the laterally pivoted position of the support arm is performed through abutment of a shaft of the screw on either of ends of the arcuate slot, the laterally pivoted position cannot be reliably determined and the adjustment of the laterally pivoted position cannot be made.